The present invention relates to a contaminant removal tape roll, a contaminant removal tape roll assembly, and methods of manufacturing a contaminant removal tape roll. More particularly, it relates to contaminant removal tape rolls adapted to facilitate removal of a used sheet, assemblies for using the tape rolls, and methods of manufacturing the tape rolls.
A variety of contaminant or lint removal devices are known. Lint removal devices remove lint and other small particles or contaminants, such as hair or threads (collectively referred to as “contaminants”), from a surface, such as clothing. One known form of a lint removal device includes contaminant removal tape that wound into a roll with an adhesive side of the tape facing outwardly. With this orientation, the contaminant removal tape roll is rolled against the surface in question to remove lint and other small particles therefrom. In particular, the contaminants adhere to the adhesive side of the tape. A roll of contaminant removal tape is typically used in conjunction with an applicator.
When the outer wrap of the above-described roll of contaminant removal tape is saturated with lint, small particles, and other contaminants, the outer wrap is removed from the roll and discarded. To this end, rolls of contaminant removal tape are often perforated, such as with lines of perforations, to facilitate this removal process. In particular, lines of perforations divide the tape into sheets, with each sheet being generally equivalent to a singular wrap about the tape roll circumference. In some instances, the lines of perforations are uniformly spaced, such that each sheet of the roll has an identical length. Alternatively, and as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,763,038 (Wood) entitled “Progressively Perforated Tape Roll”, a longitudinal spacing between the lines of perforations progressively increases from an inside of the roll, such that the wound sheets have progressively increasing lengths. With this technique, the outermost sheet covers all of the lines of perforations to reduce instances of the tape tearing in a downweb direction. Alternatively, U.S. Pat. No. 6,127,014 (McKay, Jr.) “Adhesive Roller Construction” describes varying the longitudinal spacing between the lines of perforations such that each sheet is semi-randomly longer than, shorter than, or the same size as its underlying sheet.
Regardless of exact construction, removal of the used, outermost sheet from the roll of tape requires a user to locate a leading end of the outermost sheet and peel the leading end away from a remainder of the roll. This task can at times be difficult, due at least in part to the somewhat “hidden” nature of the leading end following a lint-removing operation, as well as adhering of the leading end to an immediately underlying wrap. By way of background, a roll of contaminant removal tape can be described as having sheets and wraps. A “sheet” is defined as a length of tape between two consecutive lines of perforations, whereas a “wrap” is defined as one complete revolution about a circumference of the roll. Thus, as the roll diameter decreases, the longitudinal length of a “wrap” also decreases. Conversely, the longitudinal length of a “sheet” is dictated solely by the spacing between lines of perforations. With this in mind, in many instances, the outermost sheet forms an entirety of the outermost wrap and further overlaps on to itself, such that an immediately underlying wrap will include a trailing portion of the outermost sheet. Alternatively, the immediately underlying wrap can be comprised of a sheet(s) separate from the outermost sheet. In any event, following a contaminant-removing operation, all exposed adhesive of the outermost sheet will retain lint, particles, etc., essentially uniformly covering the leading end and the tape adjacent thereto with dark material. This tends to obscure visual recognition of the leading end location. Further, in regions where the leading end contacts adhesive provided by the immediately underlying wrap, effort is required to lift the leading end away from the roll. For example, a user may find it necessary to pick at the leading end with her/his fingernail in order to initiate peeling of the outermost sheet's leading end.
The generally accepted technique employed to address the above concerns is to provide a continuous, non-adhesive strip along both side edges of the tape. For example, where the adhesive is coated onto a backing layer, a zone-coating methodology can be utilized whereby no adhesive is applied along the opposing edges (e.g., each continuous, non-adhesive strip has a width on the order of 0.25 inch (6.35 mm)). Alternatively, the adhesive can be applied across an entire width of the backing layer; subsequently, a detackifying material is applied over the adhesive along the opposing side edges of the tape. With either approach, the side edges of the tape (on the adhesive side thereof) are continuously non-adhesive. As a result, lint, particles, etc. will not adhere to the continuous, non-adhesive side edges, thus improving visual recognition of the leading end of the outermost sheet at the non-adhesive edge. Further, the leading end can more easily be gasped by the user at the non-adhesive side edge, and can more easily be peeled from the immediately underlying wrap because, relative to the non-adhesive side edge of the immediately underlying wrap, the outermost sheet is not adhered to the immediately underlying wrap.
Even with the above-described improvements, users may still find it difficult to locate the leading edge of a soiled, outermost sheet of a roll of contaminant removal tape and/or initiate removal of the outermost sheet from the roll. Also, consumers may perceive the continuous, non-adhesive edges as constituting wasted cleaning surface area. Additionally, the continuous, non-adhesive side edges may negatively impact a user's ability to access and clean all desired surfaces. One such instance is a surface at or near a wall or other corner. Because the side edges of the outermost sheet are not available for removing contaminants, the user must attempt to position the center, adhesive-providing portion of the outermost sheet in the corner. Unfortunately, depending upon the diameter of the roll of contaminant removing tape and/or the corner configuration, it may not be possible to do so.
Efforts have been made with a product sold under the tradename “Scotchbrite® Rolo Adhesivo”, available from 3M Brazil to apply printed, dashed lines adjacent the lines of perforations, in a color different from a remainder of the roll, thereby giving a general, visual indication of the leading end location following a contaminant-removing operation. Unfortunately, this approach repeats the previous technique of providing continuous, non-adhesive strips along the tape side edges. Further, the Scotchbrite® Rolo Adhesivo entails uniformly spaced lines of perforations, and thus fixed sheet lengths, possibly leading to wasted sheet surface area on the inner roll sheets. Thus, this approach may be less viable with longer sheet-type contaminant removal tape roll products, such as products marketed for cleaning floors. Also, U.S. Publication No. 2003/1054569A1 (McKay) entitled “Lint Removal Apparatus With Pull Tab For Adhesive Coated Sheets” appears to describe a contaminant removal tape roll in which the lines of perforations define a central, pull tab-like structure, and non-adhesive portions are formed that encompass each pull tab-like structure and areas adjacent thereto.
Contaminant removal tape rolls continue to be highly popular with consumers. Any efforts to improve use of these products, such as identification and removal of used sheets as well as enhanced available adhesive surface area, would be beneficial.